


Double Meanings

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: But also accidental gay panic, Embarrassing moments, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Misunderstandings, References to sex toys, Shenanigans, percabeth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Annabeth should have known that sneaking Percy into her dorm room wouldn't be this easy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191
Collections: favorite on PJO





	Double Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is just to be sure! There is a reference to the use of sex toys, but there is nothing explicit. This is the second version of the respond to the concept "seeking shelter" from bipercabeth. I hope it's okay I did two!!
> 
> Also. This is pure ridiculous chaos.

Annabeth feels like she should have seen this coming.

Everything that day had gone so smoothly. Percy snuck in through the window. He hid in her room while she finished AP English. She told her dorm monitor she wasn’t feeling well, that she wanted to be alone. 

Percy had been waiting for her, following along with her Catch-22 audiobook as he reads the book, legs kicked up on her desk.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said. And how was she ever to resist his smile?

She shut the door, running to him, and she straddled his lap, kissing him like her life depended on it.

And then Melody had to ruin the whole damn thing with a room check. They’d barely had the split second to decide on a space, and both of them had the same idea of running into the closet.

Annabeth should have realized that things couldn’t go THAT easily. And now, here she is. Stuck in her dorm closet as her only shelter from a reprimand. 

“Do not move,” she whispers into Percy’s ear. 

“I couldn’t if I tried,” he whispers back. The brush of his lips against her ear reminds her how they got in this situation, and she’s mentally screaming at the dorm monitor for doing a random check, today of all days.

“Why are you hiding?” he whispers.

“Because – it was automatic, okay?”

“You automatically hide in your own room?” he asks.

Percy wouldn’t get it, she supposes. He’s never had a parent open the door just to yell at you about monsters and threaten to kick you out.

“Shh,” she replies. “I can’t get another reprimand.”

Redo your junior year of high school, they said. Senior year will be so much less stressful, they said. You’ll have the same idea as college since you’re in a boarding school, they said.

Damn high school rules.

“Annabeth?” calls Melody. The creak of her footsteps is getting closer, and Annabeth finds herself squishing closer to Percy, who makes a weird little squeak. “Annabeth, do you have a pet in here?”

That does it. Annabeth begins giggling and falls out of the closet, but makes sure Percy stays stuck.

Melody just stares at her. “Why were you in the closet?”

“Um,” Annabeth says the first thing to come to her mind, “social constructs?”

Melody looks even more bewildered. “I – what? OH.” She stares. “I, um. I didn’t realize that was literal…” She trails off, and Annabeth tries to calm her heart rate, control her breathing. Melody is just another monster, she tells herself. Monsters AND dorm monitors can smell fear.

“Oh,” says Annabeth, thankful her ass-backwards misdirection worked. “You meant the literal closet.”

Okay, maybe Piper and Rachel are right. She doesn’t have any social skills. Blame that on the monsters, too.

“I’m – glad you are comfortable with who you are,” Melody says carefully. Clearly, there’s a textbook for these situations. Clearly, Annabeth has created an accidental coming out moment that wasn’t in said textbook. “Do you need someone to talk to?”

Annabeth shakes her head, and the relief on Melody’s face is comical. “Oh, okay,” she says. “I’ll, um. I’ll let you – wait, what was the squeak when you were in – in the closet?” Melody winces. “I mean, in there with the clothes. In the wooden – no, in the…” She gestures.

Damn. She forgets humans have better short term memories than monsters. And, if she’s honest with herself, demigods. She searches her mind, desperately seeking an answer. Something. Anything. “It’s just a toy,” she hears herself say.

Melody’s face burns red. “I, uh,” she stumbles backward. “It’s perfectly – you’re – that’s. Okay. Next time I will knock.” Melody scrambles out of Annabeth’s room, and Annabeth is left slightly confused. 

She makes sure the door is locked this time, and pulls open the closet door. 

Only to find Percy face first in one of her spare pillows, laughing his ass off silently. 

“What’s so funny?” she demands.

“You just -” he chokes off, laughter overtaking him. “Oh, gods. I wish I filmed that.”

“Oh, that she thought I was coming out of the closet?” Annabeth asks. “I guess it’s funny.” She manages a smile, still reeling a little bit.

Percy shakes his head. “Oh, babe,” he ends up snorting. “There’s a whole hell of a lot you don’t know about the world. Do you know what it sounds like when you say you were in the closet playing with a toy?”

Annabeth blinks. And then it hits her. “Fuck.”

“Yes,” he says, fighting back laughter, “you basically told your dorm monitor you were -”

“Stop it!” Annabeth exclaims. “That is not funny! I wasn’t – that’s not what I meant!”

“I know that,” he replies, “and you know that.” He falls onto her bed, the laughter relaxing a little bit. “But you just traumatized Melody in a very gay way.”

Annabeth shrugs. “I mean, if she didn’t know by the Rachel’s bi flag painting on the wall, she knows now.”

Percy grins over at her. “I love you,” he says, “you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth replies, sitting on the bed next to him. He runs his hand up and down her arm, the way he always does, a reminder that he’s there and she’s real and his. “I love you, too.”

“I also love how you don’t think before you speak,” he replies. “Playing with a toy.” He dissolves into giggles again.

“Perseus Jackson, you better – stop laughing right now! Oh, really? Fine!”

He stops laughing immediately when she kisses him, and, in the back of her mind, Annabeth wonders if that was his plan all along.

When she breaks away to brush her hair out of her face, Percy giggles again.

“Playing with your toys.”

She kisses him again.


End file.
